


The Front Door

by Struggly_Penguin



Series: Domestic Stony [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Struggly_Penguin/pseuds/Struggly_Penguin
Summary: Morgan Stark-Rogers sees a lot of people come in the front door.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Domestic Stony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384108
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	The Front Door

Morgan is used to watching all sorts of people walk through the front door. Well, she’s used to watching them walk off of the elevator and into the front room, which she thinks is basically the same thing. 

When she gets home from daycare, with her babysitter Lizzy, they watch TV and eat baby carrots while Morgan teaches Lizzy rhymes and Lizzy tells Morgan about the Kardashians. Peter always gets home first, but Lizzy stays until Papa is home.

In between cartoons, Morgan used to see her sister walk in after school. Maria would pause to ruffle her sister’s hair before locking herself away in her room. Now, Morgan gets to see her brother come in, usually with MJ and Ned, chatting as they set up to study in the living room. Morgan likes when they come over because Peter always makes extra snacks for her and lets her sit with them while they do homework. Peter still sometimes has sad days. Days when he stomps in, frown firmly set on his face, but now he never skips dinner.

When Papa gets back, Lizzy ruffles Morgan’s hair and goes to chat with him. Papa’s sleeves are always folded up to his elbows, and his blond hair disheveled from running his fingers through it. Morgan can see how stiff he is when Lizzy talks to him before she leaves, usually touching his forearm. But once the babysitter is gone, Papa’s back to his jubilant self, picking up Morgan and asking about her day. He carries her as he goes to check on Peter. He leaves Peter alone to do his homework and takes Morgan to the kitchen with him, placing her on a bar stool at the kitchen island. Papa always makes dinner when he gets home – he says that it’s important for them to eat together as a family. While dinner cooks, Papa gives Morgan his phone so she can video call Daddy. “Make sure to tell him to hurry up,” Papa calls to Morgan where she’s laughing at Daddy’s silly joke.

Daddy comes home in the evenings, not long after the call, dressed in a suit and wearing his silly glasses. Morgan watches as he walks over to Papa first. “Hi, my love,” he says like no one else is supposed to hear it. He cuddles close to Papa and kisses him. “Ew!” Morgan squeals every time. Without fail, Daddy takes this as invitation to pluck Morgan from her seat, sprinkling kisses all over her face and hair. “Someone doesn’t like kisses,” Daddy says over Morgan’s giggles. Inevitably, the noise brings Peter to the kitchen, who quietly shuffles to Papa and asks when dinner will be ready. 

Someone once told Morgan that Captain America and Ironman used to come in through the door, but Morgan’s not sure if she believes it. She’s never seen either of them anywhere near Avenger’s tower, much less in the apartment.

Sometimes, Uncle Bucky comes in through the door. His metal arm always shines in the harsh light of the front room, but when he stands by the window, Morgan thinks it looks dignified. He’s been coming around more recently, since Morgan got a big brother. Uncle Bucky plays tea parties and princesses with Morgan, when her dads and her brother go shopping. Morgan would call it unfair, but when Uncle Bucky falls asleep during _Frozen_ , Morgan gets to play with his metal hand. It’s always warm to the touch from where he slings it around her shoulders – it isn’t soft like skin, but it feels alive, shifting beneath her hands. 

Usually, when Uncle Bucky comes over, Uncle Sam comes by later. While Peter and her dads are shopping, Uncle Bucky and Uncle Sam color with Morgan, then take her to get pizza. Sometimes, on the way back from pizza, they stop to get ice cream. Morgan always tries to get the fun flavors, but Uncle Sam makes sure she gets the kind that doesn’t make her tummy hurt. Later, when they’re back in the penthouse, Uncle Bucky and Uncle Sam leave, holding hands and sharing soft looks. When she asked why they always leave together, even when they come separately, Morgan’s Papa said that it’s because they’re in love. At Morgan’s curious, “then why don’t they have a baby of their own?” Papa said that those kinds of questions are rude, and Daddy just laughed.

In the mornings, Morgan usually sees Daddy come up from the workshop downstairs. He has deep bags under his eyes and walks like he’s weighted down by anchors. But when he sees Morgan and Peter sitting down for breakfast, a smile breaks over his face. He’ll pick up Morgan and spin her around, planting kisses across her cheeks. Resting her on her hip, he’ll walk over to Peter. When he’s feeling playful, he tickles Peter’s ribs, until the sleepy teen laughs too. On quieter mornings, he’ll simply pull Peter in for a hug, chin resting on top of his head. It never takes long for Papa to step away from the stove to join the family snuggle, wrapping Peter and Morgan up in his long arms opposite Daddy. These are Morgan’s favorite mornings, when Daddy smells of motor oil and is wearing a soft t-shirt. Papa always smells of the soap he uses. Peter, still half asleep, smells warm from his bed. Morgan couldn’t be happier.


End file.
